tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Once Upon a Time
| image = | format = | running time = 60 min. | genre = | rating = | country = USA | network = ABC | seasons = 7 | number of episodes = 155 | production company = ABC Studios | executive producers = Adam Horowitz; Edward Kitsis; Steve Pearlman; Liz Tigelaar; David H. Goodman | producers = Kathy Gilroy; Samantha Thomas; Brian Wankum; Andrew Chambliss | principal cast = Ginnifer Goodwin; Jennifer Morrison; Lana Parrilla; Josh Dallas; Jared S. Gilmore; Raphael Sbarge; Jamie Dornan; Robert Carlyle | 1st = October 23rd, 2011 | last = May 18th, 2018 }} Once Upon a Time is an American live-action television series of the fantasy genre. It was created by Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis and began airing on ABC on October 23rd, 2011. The premise of the show centers around a young woman named Emma Swan (played by Jennifer Morrison), who discovers that her family is bound to the mystical heritage of a strange town called Storybrooke, Maine. The town is actually a displaced fairy kingdom populated by all of the infamous personages of children's literature. As ABC Studios is owned by the Walt Disney Company, many of the characters presented in the series are live-action renditions of famous Disney animated classics such as Snow White and the 7 Dwarves, Pinocchio, Beauty and the Beast, Mulan and even Frozen. Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Season Seven Notes & Trivia * Once Upon a Time began airing on Sunday evenings at 8:00 pm. * Once Upon a Time has been made available through Netflix instant streaming video as well as Amazon.com digital download service. Home Video * Once Upon a Time: The Complete First Season (DVD); Released on August 28th, 2012. * Once Upon a Time: The Complete First Season (Blu-ray); Released on August 28th, 2012. * Once Upon a Time: The Complete Second Season (DVD); Released on August 13th, 2013. * Once Upon a Time: The Complete Second Season (Blu-ray); Released on August 13th, 2013. * Once Upon a Time: The Complete Third Season (DVD); Released on August 19th, 2014. * Once Upon a Time: The Complete Third Season (Blu-ray); Released on August 19th, 2014. * Once Upon a Time: The Complete Fourth Season (DVD); Released on August 18th, 2015. * Once Upon a Time: The Complete Fourth Season (Blu-ray); Released on August 18th, 2015. * Once Upon a Time: The Complete Fifth Season (DVD); Released on August 16th, 2016 * Once Upon a Time: The Complete Fifth Season (Blu-ray); Released on August 16th, 2016 * Once Upon a Time: The Complete Sixth Season (DVD); Released on August 15th, 2017 * Once Upon a Time: The Complete Sixth Season (Blu-ray); Released on August 15th, 2017 * Once Upon a Time: The Complete Seventh Season (DVD); Released on August 28th, 2018 * Once Upon a Time: The Complete Seventh Season (Blu-ray); Released on August 28th, 2018 See also External Links * * * Once Upon a Time at Wikipedia * * * * Once Upon a Time at the OUAT Wiki * ---- Category:Programs Category:2010s/Programs Category:2011/Premieres Category:2018/Cancellations Category:ABC Category:Andrew Chambliss Category:Jane Espenson Category:Kathy Gilroy Category:Ian B. Goldberg Category:David H. Goodman Category:Adam Horowitz Category:Stephen Judge Category:Edward Kitsis Category:Mark Mylod Category:Steve Pearlman Category:Samantha Thomas Category:Liz Tigelaar Category:Brian Wankum Category:Greg Beeman Category:Bryan Spicer Category:David Barrett Category:David Solomon Category:Dean White Category:Gwyneth Horder-Payton Category:Michael Waxman Category:Milan Cheylov Category:Paul A. Edwards Category:Ralph Hemecker Category:Ron Underwood Category:Victor Nelli, Jr. Category:Daniel T. Thomsen Category:Vladimir Cvetko Category:Ginnifer Goodwin Category:Jennifer Morrison Category:Lana Parrilla Category:Josh Dallas Category:Jared Gilmore Category:Raphael Sbarge Category:Jamie Dornan Category:Robert Carlyle